Revealing A Nightmare
by Cynthiaaa
Summary: When Bella and Edward have their first kiss as husband and wife, Bella wakes up to reveal it was just a dream. But at school, there is a new student, Edward Masen - her most wonderful, yet worst nightmare. ONCE CALLED 'DREAMS DO COME TRUE'


**BPOV **

This was it. My wedding.

Oh god, how I hated that word.

_Wedding_.

I hated it almost as much as I hated the image staring back at me through the mirror.

My lanky self wore the dress Alice had picked out for me. The very beautiful, long-sleeved, pretty lace dress. The dress Alice had perfectly picked out just for me. The dress that I didn't even dare think how much it cost. The dress that I hated, too.

It was beautiful, I will admit. But when I wore it, it looked plain. _I_ looked plain. I pictured myself standing next to Edward and wrinkled my nose at the thought. I would look even more plain and dull next to the beautiful carved angel.

Alice had me all dressed up. Not too dressed up though. My hair was down, slightly curled at the end and pinned back by two bobby pins. I had almost bitten Alice's little fingers off when she wanted to put sixteen layers of makeup on me. She settled for a bit of blush and mascara.

Au natural, I liked to call it.

"Alice," I called. My breathing was beginning to become uneven. "I look horrible."

"Don't be silly, Bella!" Alice said, walking up behind me. "I would never make you look horrible. Once Edward gets his eyes on you, he won't be able to take them off. You look beautiful. You really do, Bella."

Alice smiled at me through the mirror, standing on her tip-toes and resting her small little head on my shoulder. At that moment, the door to Alice's room slightly opened.

"Alice, is she ready?" Renee asked.

"Yes, she's coming down," Alice giggled.

She grabbed my bouquet off a nearby table and put it in my hands that rested in front of me. She put her hands on my shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze.

"Everything is going to be alright, Bella," she said and tapped her temple with her index finger. "I can tell."

I smile at her. Really smiled at her. "Thanks, Alice."

I turned away from the horrible mirror and looked to her. I wrapped my arms around her small form in a tight hug. She hugged me back very gently then pulled away.

"Come on," she sang, her gold eyes sparkling. "Lets go."

As we walked down the long stairs of the Cullen house, I could hear the low murmurs of people talking as they waited for the bride. They could only be talking about one thing.

My stomach turned.

The butterflies that I never knew I had started to kick in and I felt like running away from this place. I eyed the exited. No one would notice, right?

_Run. Just run. Go for it. Run!_

"Bella," Charlie said a bit awkwardly, snapping me away from any thoughts to form an escape plan. "You look absolutely beautiful."

I forced a smile on my face, hoping he would buy it. "Thanks, Dad."

Charlie smiled at me, putting his arm through mine as the music started to play.

The wedding march.

_Great._

I closed my eyes for a moment, gathering up enough courage to move my feet forward when I felt Charlie give my arm a light squeeze. I opened them and looked over at him.

"Bells, we're up to bat," he said quietly, a bit of emotion in his tone.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly with no rush and stepped onto the walkway that lead up the aisle to Edward. I didn't want to look at him. Not yet. So my eyes were for the people Alice had given invitations to. The crowd. The guests that came to witness a human and a vampire getting married. Only they didn't know that.

Thankfully, I knew most of the people. Jessica was there standing next to Mike. Angela was with Ben at her side. She gave me a warm smile as my eyes connected with hers. I returned it without thought. Renne was in the front row with Phil. She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. I wanted to run over and wrap my arms around her, comfort her.

I resisted. This was my - dare I say it - wedding.

Charlie and I were right in front of Edward by now and I looked up at him.

There was a small smile playing on his perfect lips. His golden eyes were liquid, melted gold. He stared into mine with such intensity that I felt my cheeks flush red.

Charlie handed me over to Edward. When our hands touched, it felt like an electric current went through us. I jump at his cold touch, but my eyes never left his.

The ceremony past in a flash. It was only Edward and I. No one else.

We looked into each other's eyes the whole time and our mouths somehow found their way to spill out the words that would make us husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said, much sooner than I expected. Or maybe that was just me.

Edward's mouth curved up on one side and he smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much. I smiled gently at him, lifting my face up to his. He stared at my unpainted, naked lips and then back up to my eyes.

Why had I been so afraid of this moment? Why hadn't I wanted to get married to my one true love? Why had I wanted to run from this?

Something flickered in Edward's eyes and he cupped the back of my neck with his hand. The other went around my waist, pulling me in closer. He leaned in, his cool, icy lips brushing mine with an other shock of electricity.

"I would have caught you," his velvet voice whispered against my lips, almost as if he had read my mind.

Before I could lean back and question what he had said, his lips pressed against mine for a brief, sweet kiss. When he pulled away, I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a ceiling.

Yes. _A ceiling._

I shot up in bed, making my head spin for a moment. When my eyes could focus, I looked around. I was in my room at Charlie's.

My eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Bells!" Charlie said from outside my door, startling me. "Wake up. You don't want to be late on your first day of school in Forks."

_What the...?!_

_It was dream...?_

It was a dream.

I took a deep breath and let it out shaky. _It was just a dream_, I repeated to myself. I let out a nervous laugh.

I couldn't believe it. It was all so real. The emotions, the happiness, the pain. Everything! I had never attended Fork High School and had never met Edward Cullen. I never fell in love with him. There were no werewolves. James and Victoria never came. Edward never went to Italy. He and I never got married...

Vampires **don't** exist.

I let myself fall back down on my bed. _Just a dream, Bella, relax_, I told myself.

I threw the covers off of me and quickly got dressed. To Charlie's disappointment, I was late. And being a new student wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

The whole day was a blur. I sat in class thinking - daydreaming was more like it - about Edward Cullen as the teachers gave lessons and while students stole long glances at me.

Then it was lunch time.

As I walked in the lunchroom, I looked over at the table where the Cullens sat at in my dream. To be completely honest, I felt a bit ridiculous.

There was no body there. I tried to push away the slight feeling of disappointment.

I spent the whole lunch thinking of Biology.

What if Edward Cullen was there? What if he sat there and glared at me like he did in my first day of school in my dream? Was I going crazy ? Had I seen the future in my dreams? Was I turning into Alice?!

As I asked myself all these questions and so much more, I didn't notice Mike trying so hard to get my attention.

"Bella," he nearly shout.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to him, completely clueless. Mostly everyone in the cafeteria was staring over at our table, whispering.

"Yes?" I asked, turning a pink.

"We have next period together," he beamed. "Want to walk together so you won't get lost?"

I was going to tell him that I already knew, but to save myself an explanation I simply said, "Sure."

When lunch was over a very happy Mike walked with me to Biology class. I let him lead the way, barely paying attention to where I was walking.

When I walked in, I noticed that only two seats were available. Mine and Edward's.

I took my slip to the teacher, Mr. Banner, and then headed for my seat. When I sat down, I covered my face with my hair, like I did the in the first day in my dream.

_You're overreacting_, I said to myself. _It was just a dumb, _stupid_ dream._

"Settle down, settle down, class. As most of you know, we have two new students sitting right over there," Mr. Banner said, motioning to the table I sat at.

_I guess there's no Edward Cullen then._

Mr. Banner searched his desk for our slips with our names on it.

I felt my face flush red as I saw many heads turn my way to see the two new students. I hadn't noticed the 'also new student' sitting next to me. I hadn't even heard him or her.

I turned my head to this new student that might befriend me since we were both new. As I turned I saw his piercing green eyes go wide. I looked him straight in the face and my eyes went wide as well.

"_A-ha_!" Mr. Banner murmured as he found our slips.

He looked up at us, his eyes curious.

"Mr. Masen? Ms. Swan?" he asked. "Do you two know each other?"


End file.
